Episode 3447 (7th October 1992)
Plot Steve starts work at MVB Motors. Kevin is annoyed that he has to train him. Raquel hosts a lingerie party at the Rovers run by her friend Gemma. Ivy goes to Don's local, The Rose and Thistle and gets drunk on her own. Steve resigns when Kevin is cold with him all morning. Roger Brookes tells Rita that there's been an offer on Ted's house of £55,000. Rita knows it's worth £20,000 more than that and says that she'd rather wait for a higher price. Roger is awkward as Philip Brookes wants a quick sale. Kevin tells Mike he's sick of being messed around by him and tells him that he's not sure he wants to run the garage any more. The women look at the lingerie, Mavis is shocked as she thought it was going to be a Tupperware party. Kevin is pleased when Mike gives him a £20 rise. He thanks Steve for giving him the push he needed to confront Mike and takes him back on. Ivy gets drunk at the party and starts insulting Gail who says that she's always too drunk to look after the children. Jim tricks Steve into entering the Rovers' lounge, he is jumped upon by the women who want to see him in a G-string. Ivy calls at No.8 to tell the children what she thinks of Gail. Carmel manages to hold her back but Nicky is upset by the scene. Gail comes in and Ivy, feeling guilty at the scene she has caused, breaks down in her arms. Cast Regular cast *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie (See note below) *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Lisa Duckworth - Caroline Milmoe *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew Guest cast *Carmel Finnan - Catherine Cusack *Barman - David Bond *Gemma - Esther Coles *Roger Brookes - Nigel Carrington Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *MVB Motors *Jim's Cafe *The Rose and Thistle - Public Notes *In one of the more unusual errors in the end credits in the programme's history, Geoff Hinsliff is credited as having played his screen wife Ivy Brennan as well as his own character, Don. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Raquel throws a party with a difference. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,480,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1992 episodes